Warriors Academy
by Tigercry
Summary: Power Jewels, the jewel that is unique to every person, exist here in Warriors Academy. However, this school isn't normal. Rebel students are encouraged? The athletes are required to know martial arts? Why does Ivypool lead a defense group at night? And why in StarClan does Ivypool teach students how to wield knives and a special kind of guns with permission from the principal!
1. Allegiances

_Allegiances_

 _ **(Let me know if you want certain characters in the story and what couples you all want to see! :D I have a few pairing set in stone that I won't change, but I'm open to a lot of different ones! The ones I'm including for sure are Cinderblaze (Cinderheart x Lionblaze), Briarfeather (Briarlight x Jayfeather), and Poppyclaw (Paige x OC named Trystan))**_

 _ **(This is prone to changes as more chapters come out and more characters are introduced)**_

 _ **Elementary Students**_

 _ **Molepaw-**_ _Miles Mendal Lawson_

Miles is an eleven-year-old with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

 _ **Lilyheart-**_ _Lily Linda Lawson_

Lily is an eight-year-old with golden blonde hair and amber eyes.

 _ **Seedpaw-**_ _Sage Sarah Lawson_

Sage is an eight-year-old with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

 _ **High School students**_

 _ **Cinderheart-**_ _Cynthia (Cindy) Casi Lawson_

Cynthia is a seventeen-year-old with slightly wavy midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

 _ **Honeyfern-**_ _Haliah Hermosa Lawson_

Haliah is a nineteen-year-old girl with slightly curly honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

 _ **Poppyfrost-**_ _Paige Philippa Lawson_

Paige is a nineteen-year-old girl with long wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes.

 _ **Lionblaze-**_ _Leonardo (Leon) Landon Bramble_

Leon is a seventeen-year-old boy with messy golden blonde hair and amber eyes.

 _ **Hollyleaf-**_ _Holly Hailey Bramble_

Holly is an eighteen-year-old girl with straight raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

 _ **Jayfeather-**_ _Jay Jason Bramble_

Jay is an eighteen-year-old with messy black hair and one baby blue eye, and one icy blue eye. He wears contacts 24/7.

 _ **Briarlight-**_ _Breanna (Bree) Blisse Grayas_

Bree is an eighteen-and-a-half-year-old with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

 _ **Bumblestripe-**_ _Benjamin (Ben) Barry Grayas_

Ben is a nineteen-year-old boy with a rank of ten and has dark brown hair with bright streaks of blonde running through it and baby blue eyes.

 _ **Blossomfall-**_ _Brittany Brenda Grayas_

Brittany is a nineteen-year-old with long light brown hair with blonde sun streaks and emerald green eyes

 _ **Heathertail-**_ _Hannah Henrietta Henderson_

Hannah is a seventeen-year-old girl with long light blonde hair and heather blue eyes.

 _ **Icecloud-**_ _Isabella (Isa) Irene Mathis_

Isa is a sixteen-and-a-half-year-old girl with platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes.

 _ **Foxleap-**_ _Fin Filbert Mathis_

Fin is a seventeen-year-old boy with ginger hair and green eyes.

 _ **Hazeltail-**_ _Hazel Hannah Michaels_

Hazel is a nineteen-year-old with light brown with light blonde streaks all throughout with hazel brown eyes.

 _ **Berrynose-**_ _Brendon Brad Michaels_

Brendon is a nineteen-year-old with blonde hair and darker roots that are usually swept to the side of his face with jade green eyes

 _ **Mousewhisker-**_ _Mike Mathew Michaels_

Mike is an eighteen-year-old with messy light brown hair and kind chocolate puppy eyes.

 _ **Dovewing-**_ _Diana Daphne Fernandes_

Diana is a sixteen-year-old girl with platinum blonde hair like her sister Ivory with bright blue eyes.

 _ **Ivypool-**_ _Ivory Fernandes_

Ivory a sixteen and a half-year-old girl with platinum blonde hair with the ends dyed a red blending with a teal and has leaf green eyes.

 _ **Breezepelt-**_ _Braxton Brutis Crawford_

Braxton is a seventeen-year-old with black hair and dark amber eyes.

 _ **Fallenleaves-**_ _Finli Forrestor_

Finli is an eighteen-year-old with blonde hair with ginger streaks with grass green eyes.

 _ **College Students**_

 _ **Hawkfrost-**_ _Atol Herrick Hashem_

 _ **(he's a spy in this)**_ Atol is a twenty-year-old with dark brown hair, amber eyes with a red ring around the pupil, and a scar that crosses one of his eyes.

 _ **Ashfur (young)-**_ _Ashton Alan Kinley_

Ashton is a twenty-year-old with light brown hair and icy blue eyes.

 _ **Ocs**_

 _ **Ravenfrost-**_ _Ray Frostbern_

Ray in a nineteen-year-old with black hair and icy blue eyes

* * *

 _ **I've been told I have to add something that's part of the story so I did. There.**_

Warrior Academy, home to the brave, strong, bright-minded, and even the sly. This school is nothing like any other, after all, it's huge and a private school. This school is nothing anyone has everyone has ever seen before with a sprawling moving sidewalk grid system, six buildings, and even a lake in the center. And it was home to a renowned singer who's hardly more than a teenager. Hence why she was whining and complaining about her blank brain that supplied herself with nothing in regards to the current lyrics she was supposed to be writing.

"Oh come on!" Cynthia complained, pulling on her black hair in frustration, she had thirty-six hours to write an entire song.


	2. Back Home Again

_So after spending nearly an entire year writing Warriors Fanfictions -mainly where the characters are humans- I'm finally writing a full Warriors High style story! XD I hope you all enjoy this -I'm trying to keep the A/N short- and I'd love to hear your inputs! The first chapter is a pretty short, but it's just an introduction to the story ^-^ this one will be a little different than my usual writing, I'll be going more into depth about the surroundings, characters, and relationships, no more hiding! XD just kiddin ^-^ I do intend to make the relationships seem both fluffy and slightly relatable, so I will be going more in depth with it, but not to the point where it makes anyone uncomfortable. I'm trying to think of a story I have here that's a good example... Ah, the rewrite for Fighting For Love And Hope (which I'm still working on ^_^') is a decent example, nothing to crazy, I promise ^-^_

* * *

 _Back Home Again_

Midnight black hair, freckled skin, and sapphire blue eyes meant only one thing when on the school campus, the school's seventeen-year-old 'Sapphire Princess' a.k.a Cynthia Lawson was back for another year at Warriors Academy.

Warriors Academy was a very daunting place, Cynthia mused as she entered the school grounds. Or at least that's what she had thought when she had started school here in sixth grade. Warriors Academy was _the_ best school in the country, a campus that sprawled over a handful of scattered hills with a crystal lake in the center with a lush forest surrounding the back behind the buildings. The best part? The dorms buildings or the D buildings were built on top, under the lake, and partially underground around it. The lower two floors were submerged beneath the lake's crystal clear surface or underground and personally, Cynthia thought she had the best dorm of them all. Although… that was probably due to her technological genius of a friend, who's name was Bree, that had completely decked out their "flat" as Holly -Cynthia's best friend- so eloquently called it.

The school campus itself had five other buildings, the Fine Arts building, the STEM building, the Social building -which was pretty much a stereotypical teenage girl's favorite place, the English and Create Space building -that Cynthia swore was Bree's heaven- and the Student Clubs building. Each of the building was connected by both sprawling sidewalks and lush grass, and the nifty thing Bree had created and graciously given the blueprints to the school when she first enrolled. A greenhouse style walkway with open windows near the top and a moving "sidewalk" that essentially worked as a horizontal escalator that worked faster than you walking between buildings. Although some people had other modes of transportation, like bikes, scooters, skateboards, a morphing hoverboard if you're Bree, and using their own two feet. The 'Greenhouse' which was the nickname for the escalator sidewalk was perfect if you were feeling lazy or were injured.

Cynthia breathed in the crisp cool air that came from the breeze rustling through the forest near the back, appreciating how far away the school was from other cities. There wasn't a city within a two-hour radius at least, and that was just a small town. _Ah, this is the place…_

"Hey, Cindy!" Bree's voice startled the black haired teenager from her thoughts as the dark haired brunette zoomed over to her on her silver hoverboard, the specially designed board hovered easily four inches off the ground, higher if she chose so. Bree hopped off the board and kicked it up so she was now holding it under one arm.

This was Breanna Grayas, the school's teenage tech genius who seemed to be able to get the laws of physics to bend to her cheery will. Clearly, the brunette had been around for the past few days judging by the loose blue jeans, light green t-shirt and a slightly too big light gray hoodie that was her boyfriend Jay's. How else would she have gotten the hoodie without Jay noticing? Plus the school year hadn't actually started yet, which was why her clothing was so casual. That and it was roughly ten in the morning.

Cynthia flashed the brunette a bright grin and slowed her pace to match her slightly slow and limping gait. "Hey yourself Bree, how's it going Mrs. I-Made-My-AI-Into-A-SIM-Card? And what've you been up to?"

Bree grinned brightly and bounced a little, her energy currently at a high peak due to the early morning, "I'm completely fantastic! I decked out the flat with my new Holotech the day before yesterday," she started counting events on her fingers, "I set up a new surprise in the dorm that day too, and I spent the rest of the day with Holly, Jay, and Leon!" Cynthia's heart skipped slightly at the last name. "Aaand yesterday," Bree continued happily, not noticing or pretending to not notice the faint blush highlighting her friend's cheeks. "I finished Lion's upgrades," Lion was the name for her AI, "I went on a date with Jay, read an entire collection of coding books, and feel asleep on Jay on the way back from the park!" She giggled happily. This was Bree's normal state, a state of so much cheeriness and enthusiasm that many people thought she was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode from her flood of positive emotions.

Cynthia chuckled softly as she stepped into the Greenhouse after sliding her keycard into the slot at the door while Bree just waltzed in. At this point, it wouldn't surprise Cynthia if the brunette had hacked it and programmed it to always let her in. "Well that all sound fun," Cynthia smiled at Bree Before she addressed the Greenhouse "Dorms building." A faint bell noise it signaled that it was now calculating a course to reach the building. Cynthia then turned back to her friend, "so what's all this I've heard about turning Lion into a SIM card?" She asked curiosity tugging at her mind.

Bree giggled and pulled her phone from her pocket -a device that the genius had made by herself when she was thirteen. "Lion," she greeted her Ai without turning on her phone, "would you like to explain?"

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure." the male AI's southern voice came through the phone's speakers. "Bree had modified my AI so I'm able to morph into a SIM card, so she has me on her phone at the current moment."

"And with his immense storage capabilities, I could download almost every game in the Google Play Store and not have any lag!" Her smile turned sheepish, "Oh, and I may or may not have bounced a signal off to a satellite which gives me service everywhere!"

"So basically she doesn't have to pay for her phone usage." Lion stated simply, the home button of Bree's phone lightly flashes light blue with each word.

Cynthia blinked before she stared in disbelief at her friend. "Is there any way you will do that to my phone?"

Bree giggled happily, "maaybe!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes light heartedly, Bree really was the role model of cheer, even if she occasionally hacked into things. "Anything else exciting happens?"

Bree looked excited, "not on my end!" She chirped cheerfully, "but I heard that Miles got his Power Jewel over the summer! That true?"

Cynthia felt pride for her little brother and she nodded, pride in her little brother's achievement showing in her eyes and proud smile. "Yup, this is pretty cool being the gift of predicting outcomes and finding solutions."

Bree grinned and did some sort of short happy jig, "that's awesome! What's it look like?" Bree pulled her Power Jewel that hung from a silver chain around her neck out from under the hoodie. "Does it look similar to either of mine?" Bree's Power Jewels were unique, one of hers was an amber colored translucent cube pendant piece that shimmered like a hologram, the other was a planet shaped pendant that held a mini galaxy, stars shimmered in the dark indigo crystal of the pendant.

Cynthia took out her phone, "Nah, and yours are still cooler than my only one." She pulled her pendant from underneath her t-shirt; Cynthia's Power Jewel was a bar of music that had sapphire blue notes littering the short bar, the cool thing was that the pendant sensed her mood and changed the background to match it while keeping the notes the sapphire blue. "Anyway," she turned on her phone and scrolled to a picture of her ten-year-old brother holding his Power Jewel with a bright grin on his face. "It's a few math symbols put together that glow softly in the dark and can function as a flashlight," Cynthia explained after handing Bree the device.

Bree bounced a little once more as she looked at the picture, "soo cool!" She giggled before she gave the device back. "Although…" she said with a slight smirk, "mine is better!" She chirped happily.

Cynthia nodded, "oh yeah, yours are amazing."

Indeed they were. Bree's Power Jewels were considered some of the coolest Power Jewels in the school. Bree's first Power Jewel gifted her the ability or creating holograms that function like physical objects and turn the holograms into the material she needed to create the designated objects. The Power Jewel that Jay had chosen for her gave her the ability of essentially manipulating mass and part of space, she could create pocket dimensions and put stuff in them, but she could also flatten and shrink non-living objects to the size of a ball point pen tip.

Cynthia's on the hand helped with her music, the Power Jewel gifted her with the ability to create musical instruments and equipment out of thin air along with being able to amplify her music enough that she didn't use a mic. Her power jewel also enhanced her abilities in her music, meaning her pitch was nearly always perfect and she could pick up an instrument she had never seen before and play it like she had played it for years. Cynthia's were pretty cool too, Bree's just topped them. After all, who could beat manipulating space?

"Speaking of Power Jewels!" Bree chirped, "are you singing in the assembly today?"

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah, apparently I'm in charge of introducing the new kids to the school.

The Greenhouse stopped, delivering them in front of the Dorms building. "Dorms Building." It said as they slowed to a stop.

"Thanks!" Bree chirped to a machine before she and Cynthia got off and approached the Dorms building where the doors automatically slid open. "That'll be awesome!"

Cynthia smiled at Bree's comment and the people now looking her way with smiles. "Definitely," she said after turning her attention back to her friend. "So who's here?"

Bree skipped along beside Cynthia as she spoke, "Well me and my siblings are here! Holly, Leon, and Jay are all here along with their cousins Diana and Ivory, your sisters are here somewhere, Hazel and her siblings are here as well, and so is Fin and his sister!" Bree looked at Cynthia's face after she said the last part and giggled at the disturbed look on her face. "Isa still your enemy?"

Cynthia stuck her tongue out at Bree before she responded, "definitely, she spammed me with a bunch of emails over the summer that made my parents sit me down and practically ask me if I've gone 'teenage crazy.'" Cynthia deadpanned with air quotes.

Bree burst into laughter, the whole thing going on between Cynthia, Isa, and Hannah was hilarious to the point of Bree passing out from laughing too hard last year. The three girls were competing against each other in a semi serious semi goofing off, fight for Leon's attention. Although it was mostly fun and games seeing how everyone but Cynthia knew Leon obviously had a crush on her. For someone who was as bright was Cynthia was, she sure was oblivious to Leon's crush on her. "What did you do in return?" Bree asked through her now fading giggles as they walked -or skipped in Bree's case- toward the elevators.

Cynthia smirked slightly, "Do you remember the audio bug that you taught me?" At Bree's nod, she continued, getting the brunette to start giggling harder. "Well… a little birdie told me that she didn't like rock music, so naturally, I had to email her back with the audio bug, and low and behold Fin emailed me that Isa had taken her laptop and stuffed it in a tub full of blankets in their basement because it was so loud."

Bree erupted in more giggles and actually covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her laughter.

"Ooh, I heard about Isa's prank, but I haven't heard about yours till now!" A new voice said as the pair entered the elevators. "Poor Isa, she got double pranked this summer!" The owner of the voice turned out to be Leon's platinum blonde haired cousin Diana who was sitting on the floor of the elevator looking highly bored. She was wearing sweats, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

"What happened to you Diana?" Cynthia asked as Bree dissolved into laughter behind her. Cynthia's blue eyes were wide in surprise at seeing the usually preppy blonde's current status.

"It's a long story," Diana sighed her mood deflating like a leaky balloon. She then began telling the other popular girl what happened, "I went up to the third floor to the cafeteria and left my key card in my dorm room so when I had finished breakfast, I couldn't get back up to the dorm!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes, Diana called that a long story? "Right, well we're on our way up there so we'll help you get back into the dorm." she said as she swiped her key card, "Dorm sub level 2 left center."

Diana squeezed the singer in a tight hug, "thank you so much! You're the best Cindy!"

Bree, on the other hand, had now recovered from her giggle fit and was now hiccuping on her knees with tears in her eyes. "You three are hilarious Cindy!" She giggled happily before she noticed the hug that was going on and promptly scrambled to her feet and threw herself into it, squeezing both of them half to death in the process. "Group hug!"

Cynthia could barely breathe inside the two girls' bear hugs, "guys!" She gasped out, "can't… breathe… here!"

Bree squeezed them enough that Cynthia briefly saw stars before the brunette released them as the elevator doors opened

Cynthia started wheezing and stumbled out of the large spaced elevator while Diana giggled, slightly out of breath from the brunette's slight suffocation.

Bree giggled and patted her friend on the back as she tried to get her to breathe properly. "Nothing to see here!" Bree chirped to the people staring at them scattered throughout the outdoor like hallway. The large hallway looked like a mini street, the floor had an asphalt lane that looked like a two way road that was just thick enough for a pair of bikes to be on it at the same time going different directions, thin sidewalks bordered the 'road' and thin and short grass 'lawns' were sprinkled around the tiny porch style entrances to each of the dorms. The ends of the hallways sloped upward and curved upward, replacing stairs. So essentially someone could ride down the entire building without having to stop and go down some stairs. The front of each dorm looked like a small house with a door and a small curtained window, the front of each dorm was painted a different color by the students who inhabit the particular dorm. After all, they were going to be there from third grade to possibly college.

Laughter rang through as some of the students chuckled softly before they all returned to whatever they were doing.

Cynthia regained her breath as she listened to the many conversations that were going on inside the hallway and octagon shaped clearing style gathering area. Each floor had the clearing, it was short grass that went down into short stairwells -only three stairs- that ended in a small pool that had small fish occasionally swimming around inside. Students were scattered throughout the clearing, one-third grader was leaning over the pool as if he was trying to catch a fish while his sibling looked like she was going to push him in, a group of jocks was sitting in front of one of the dorms, some of them sprawled on the grass and others sitting on the sidewalk, some girls were chatting animatedly one part of the stairs, and a few sixth graders came zooming down the 'bike path' as the asphalt road was called. Out of all the buildings -even the social building-there were always more students hanging around the dorms building on the weekends than any other building.

"Let's get over to our dorm," Cynthia smiled, her mood brightened by the laughter and chatter in the open area. "I'm excited to see the new changes!"

Bree giggled, "it's awesome!" The brunette looked like she was going to explode from how excited she now was, "come on!" She then seized Cynthia by the wrist and hauled her along toward their dorm.

Cynthia laughed as she let her friend drag her along, Finally, she thought as Bree hauled her toward their dorm, _After three months of being back in the city,_ _I'm home..._


	3. Meet the Gang Or The Dorm Mates

_**~Shadows of a Dying Soul~**_

 _Me too! Especially the one by Dutchess Frost, that one is amazing! :D :D_

 _(::)_

 _I couldn't leave you guys hanging with just an allegiances page! XD_

 ** _~Snowcrystal of Thunderclan~_**

 _Alrighty! I will try to put them all in ^_^_

 _(::)_

 _I'm glad you like it so far! And Yes! Down below the Reviews and Author Note sections is a section that explains the Power Jewels a little more! ^_^ Personally I think mine's pretty awesome. But then again, my opinion is biased cause it's mine so... XD_

 **~Featherflight123~**

 _Well I did just barely upload it the day you reviewed XD I'm hoping it'll turn out great, I'm glad you like it so much! It has been done a million times hasn't it? I figured why not add another to the skyscraper of Warriors High stories! ^_^ The Power Jewels are interesting, you see Holly and Honeyfern's **(I almost put Haliah XD)** in this chapter, so there's two more to add to the revealed Power Jewel Collection :D_

 ** _~Sylver Hearte~_**

 _Glad you think so! :D_

 ** _~Silver-Rose Writes~_**

 _Ooh, I like both of those ones! They are officially added and they each have a tiny, tiny, bit in this chapter ^_^_

 ** _~Ravenfrost of RiverClan~_**

 _Sure, why not! However, you can only have one in this story, I can't have many OCs in a story because it disrupts my writing flow, but! I am in the process of writing a story that involves you guys submitting your OCs so I can put them in a short story collection! ^_^_

 _(::)_

 _I'm glad you think it's so good! And look! ***gasp*** I updated! ^_^ Ray is in the second to last scene, his scene is two whole pages long! ^_^_

 ** _~Jayfeathers Friend~_**

 _Halffeather's cute, I just have a preference for bouncy happy Briarlight ^_^ (I'm considering featuring Stick as Jay's dog, what do you think about that?)_ _Interesting is good! Right?_

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys! How's everyone's day going? I hope this brightens them just a tad! ^_^ Don't forget to read the info card below! It involves the Power Jewels! Info galore! :D_**

* * *

 **Power Jewels- Power Jewels are special stones that are created by someone going to Glistening Cave and announcing to 'the cave' what they want their Power Jewel to be. No two power jewels are the same nor very similar, it just can't happen ^_^ Power jewels are be used a will only if it's a gift and not an enhanced ability, enhanced abilities enhance attributes instead of giving people abilities. A couple has the potential of forming a Jewel Bond, which is why Bree has two power Jewels, and so does Jay (not that you guys know about his yet :P) A Jewel Bond is formed when two people gain the ability to wield the other person's Power Jewel (which is rare, only one other person than the wielder can wield a Power Jewel, and that's their Jewel Bond Partner. When that happens the emotional connection between two people is strengthened and each partner chooses a different Power Jewel that they think would best fit the other. The Power Jewels chosen also have to be complementary**

* * *

 _Meet The Gang… Or The Dorm Mates_

Just as Bree neared the door of their dorm the door opened and the door hit Bree hard enough in the face that she stumbled backward and fell on her butt on the grass of their small lawn.

"Ow!" Bree complained as she covered her nose with both hands, amber eyes watering in pain. "My nose!" She half wailed, "I don't want my nose broken again!"

Cynthia couldn't help it, she started giggling at her friend's attitude, it was extremely rare to see Bree complain and when she did it was highly dramatic, loud, and rather funny.

"Oh my gosh!" Haliah yelped and quickly put down the books she was carrying to help their bubbly friend to her feet. "Bree I didn't see you there at all!" Haliah Lawson -Cynthia's older sister- was an incredibly popular girl at Warriors Academy nicknamed 'Honey Bee'. Everyone knew her and around the school, she had the flirty, kind, energetic yet calm, and intelligence appearance. Although all of her friends knew that sometimes on the weekends she liked to flop on the couch in the dorm with ice cream and a few movies in sweats and a t-shirt.

Bree took Haliah's offered hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet, at which she wobbled for a few moments. Bree's balance was horrible, once she got knocked down it was pretty hard for her to get her balance back due to her injury. When Bree was little she had been running with Jay in the woods near their neighborhood. Jay had strayed into the road and Bree had shoved him out of the way, meaning she had been hit with the car, which left her paralyzed. However, when she was ten, Bree had designed a special device that would help her body counter the effects of the paralysis. And it had worked, Bree could walk, run, play, skip, and jump. The only downside was that her balance was terrible, she occasionally got bad pains in her legs, she limped whenever she was tired, and she couldn't run very well or walk fast. Hence the hoverboard. "It's okay!" She giggled, completely unfazed by the small amount of blood on her face. "I should've been watching where I was going! That and Lion could've warned me!"

"My apologies," the AI said sheepishly, "I was testing one of Bree's games, I don't understand how simple games can be so entertaining."

"What're you playing?" Haliah asked her friend's AI curiously.

"Something called piano tiles? I don't really understand the point of the game-"

"What?!" Bree yelped and yanked her phone from her pocket, "Nooo!" she groaned once she saw the score her AI had gotten, "I wanted to keep my high score Lion! I programmed you to be able to beat most apps remember?!"

"Oops," Lion said sheepishly and the AI purposely messed up, causing the new high score to be over ten thousand.

Bree pouted, slouching her shoulders and hanging her head, "I'm duplicating the app and fixing my score." she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh dear," another voice sighed as she emerged from behind the still open door, "Lion beat Bree's high score?" The speaker revealed herself to be Holly, her emerald green eyes twinkling with amusement. The studious teen was wearing jeans that flared at the cuffs, a light green t-shirt, and a pale green thin knitted sweater. A book was levitating itself onto Haliah's book stack behind her, the book itself surrounded in a faint emerald green aura.

Bree's amber eyes rounded excitedly and she gasped, her mood lifting as she squealed at the sight of her friend's Power Jewel active. "Holly that's so cool!" She squealed and watched with awe at their friend's Power Jewel.

Holly had gotten her power jewel during the last few weeks of school last year, but she hadn't been able to use it very well nor had she been able to show them. "I wish I could move things like that!" Bree squealed, "can we see it?!"

Holly laughed, "sure Bree, you guys can see it." She pulled her gold chained Power Jewel from under her sweater, the green jewel gleaming brightly in the bright light of the 'clearing.' Holly's power jewel was an emerald green amber cased leaf that was surrounded in a smooth transparent green tinted sphere that gifted her with the ability of telekinesis and slightly heightened intelligence. That being said, the telekinesis allowed her to do many things at once, her mind splitting its attention between the tasks to do what she needed. The unique part of her Power Jewel was that she didn't have to look at whatever she was doing with her telekinesis. Her favorite thing to do with it was read while doing other things physically, allowing her to read nearly twenty-four-seven and remember most of what the books contained while she did everything she needed to do.

Bree stared at it for a few moments before she bounced around, clearly excited and happy to see her friend's Power Jewel at last.

"It's amazing Holly," Cynthia smiled and pulled her Power Jewel out to compare the two Power Jewels. "Mine's more colorful."

"It's still cooler than mine," Haliah sighed and pulled her Power Jewel out from under her tank top. Haliah Power Jewel was a honey-colored sphere that contained a golden lava lamp style liquid that changed between shades of red, orange, and yellow depending on the amount of stress she was feeling. Haliah's Power Jewel gave her the ability to sense other people's strong emotions and it gave her the nickname 'Honey Bee' due to her idea of using her new skills as a way to fix broken relationships between students, direct the upset or sad students toward Bree, and regulate the amount of arguing in the halls and buildings of the school.

"Telekinesis is great, but your guys' is just as 'cool' and unique as mine is," Holly pointed out with air quotes around the word cool. "All of them are different, they're meant to be."

Haliah suddenly took notice in her sister's Power Jewel, "someone's happy," she teased playfully at the yellow background of her Power Jewel.

Cynthia let go of her Power Jewel and spun around, gesturing to the area around them, "of course I'm happy, I'm finally home!"

Bree suddenly broke into their conversation, "where's Jay and Leon Holly?" She asked curiously, "I completely forgot to ask him about his Power Jewel yesterday!"

Holly laughed, "maybe that's why he's sulking, he's been sulking all morning!"

"I am not sulking." Jay snapped irritably as he emerged from the dorm, dressed in dark blue fleece PJ bottoms and a black t-shirt, his black hair messy and falling into his eyes.

Bree's eyes brightened even more at the sight of her boyfriend and the shorter girl practically bowled Jay over in a tight hug, "Jay!"

"Ack!" Jay yelped as she knocked him off of his feet.

Luckily for him, two muscular and tanned arms kept him from being knocked all the way to the ground. "Woah Bree, Jay's fragile remember?" The arms' owner teased, his amber eyes twinkling light-heartedly as he emerged from their dorm as well.

"Oh stuff it, Leon," Jay retorted after he got his balance and punched his brother in the gut, attempting to knock the wind out of him while he had his other arm around Bree's waist.

Leon just laughed, his amber eyes twinkling softly in the light. "Good try Jay, I'm breathing a little harder." He ruffled his older brother's hair. Leon was taller than his other brother, who was about five-ten, being six-two, four inches taller than Cynthia -who was also five-ten and one of the tallest people out of their group.

Jay muttered grumpily under his breath and instead turned his attention to Bree who had wrapped her arms around his neck and was now giggling, her head tilted upward toward him. While she wasn't super short being five-seven, she was on the short side.

Cynthia's blue eyes strayed toward Jay's amber eyed brother who was her crush. Sometimes she couldn't decide between being grateful that he was in her dorm and frantically wishing that he wasn't.

Leon was a tall guy Cynthia's age with amber eyes that always had a light-hearted twinkle in their depths, soft golden blonde hair that resisted a brush and was usually in a rather messy style, tanned skin, sparse freckles along the bridge of his nose, and he was one of the athletes alongside Cynthia. Which meant she saw him more than the average girl, and when you had a crush on the king athlete of the school, being on three of the sports teams weren't helpful.

Cynthia felt heat warm her cheeks, clearly, he had been up for an early run judging by the track pants and muscle shirt he was wearing along with the messier than usual styling of his hair.

"Hey Cyndy," Leon grinned his usual lopsided smile at the black haired girl, a very faint blush staining his tanned cheeks. "How was the city?"

"Boring." Cynthia shrugged, she hated leaving him. Okay, that sounded weird. She hated leaving him because then everything got all awkward for the 'reunion' and she always felt more like a love sick school girl than the athlete she really was.

Haliah leaned closer to her sister, "someone's gotta crush!" she whispered in a sing-song voice and subtly pointed to her Power Jewel. To Cynthia's embarrassment and Haliah's amusement, the background of the gem glowed a rosy hue, meaning she was feeling a lot like the lovesick schoolgirl she had mentioned earlier.

Cynthia pushed her Power Jewel beneath her t-shirt, her cheeks, and ears a faint shade of pink. "Shut up," she mumbled under her breath to Haliah before smiling at Leon, trying her best to keep her mind straight. "How was your summer, Leon?" She asked and offered him a high-five.

Leon grinned, "I got my Power Jewel!" For those few moments, he sounded like a very excited teenage girl as he ignored Cynthia's handshake and hugged her, lifting her heels off the ground in the process.

"Are you suddenly a girl?" Jay asked, his curt voice tinted with mischief, even as he rubbed one of his ears like Leon had ruined his hearing. "I think you messed up my eardrums with that high pitched noise."

Leon released Cynthia, who inwardly felt like she could hardly breathe, and responded to his brother's comment. "You're the one who squealed and jumped around Glistening Cave when you got yours!" He retorted and smirked at the blush that rose to his brother's cheeks.

Bree couldn't resist, she started laughing, imagining her curt and rather a grouchy boyfriend jumping up and down was a sight she would've died to see.

Jay huffed, looking rather indignant now even as he looked at his brother through his visible blue eye -the icy blue one- and poked his tongue out at him.

Leon stuck out his tongue back at him and jerked backward as Jay nearly managed to pinch it. "Hey!" he complained and stumbled slightly.

"While I love seeing my adoring brothers act like immature preteens," Holly rolled her eyes, "can you two mess around inside the dorm instead? People are going to start staring at us."

Leon gave a dramatic sigh, "fine, oh dear sister of mine… Ack!" He jumped backward as Holly made a book nearly whack him right in the face using her telekinesis. "Fine! Fine, I'm moving, sheesh!" He then turned on his heel and marched back into their dorm with as much dignity as he could muster.  
Jay followed his brother's lead and led Bree in with him, her hoverboard following at its inventor's heels.  
Holly rolled her eyes, "boys."

Haliah giggled, "can't live without them."

Cynthia shook herself free from her Leon induced temporary paralysis and smirked at Holly, "oh, poor little Holly Wolly, she has to live with two boys who are inwardly still four-years-old."

Holly sent a playful glare at her best friend before she hugged her, "it's good to see you again Cindy, it's been awhile since I've heard your 'utterly hilarious remarks.'" Holly teased her at the end and released her friend.

Cynthia smirked and stuck her nose in the air, "well, of course, I mean who isn't glad to see me? I am Cynthia Lawson, Sapphire Gleam you know."

Holly affectionately rolled her emerald green eyes, "now don't get cocky Mrs. National-Teenage-Singer."

Haliah giggled, "I know someone who may not like to see you."

Cynthia wrinkled her nose, "don't say, Ashton! that guy is a freaking creep!" She exclaimed.

All three of the girls burst into laughter, this was what was missing for the three of them, being with all their friends and here where they belonged.

Holly wiped a mirth-filled tear from her right eye, "welcome back Cindy, we missed you."

Haliah hugged her sister, "welcome back sister."

Cynthia hugged her sister and pulled Holly into another hug, "I'm glad to be back."

:)

Once Cynthia actually entered the dorm she truly felt at home. Everyone was there, some were in the kitchen making breakfast, others were sprawled out in the living room, and a handful of them was playing a board game at the table of the half kitchen half dining room.

Ivory, Braxton, and Atol were all sprawled together on one of the coaches looking drowsy and half asleep -Ivory was actually dozing off with her head in Braxton's lap and feet in Atol's- with one of the ceiling pullout holographic TVs in front of them so they could watch something while the main tv was taken.; Fin, Brendon, and Brendon's sister Hazel were sprawled on the floor playing a video game on Bree's holographic tv, the two boys kept shoving each other and goofing off while Hazel was clearly in the lead; Ben, his sister Brittany, and Mike were sitting at the table playing what looked like a two vs one game of battleship; Hannah, Isa, Cynthia's other sister Paige, and Ivory's sister Diana were chatting together in the kitchen while working together to make breakfast for the group of hungry teens; Finli was casually reading in the recliner; and Leon and Jay had flopped on the empty couch, Bree was sitting in Jay's lap, now playing a game on her HoloTab -a watch-shaped device that created a holographic screen on her arm and was practically a tablet.

Cynthia loved the dorm, with Bree's additions everything was perfect. The dorm was an apartment style place

There were only about four main dorms per floor -but there were twelve floors including the cafeteria floor and the underground floors- there were two mini-dorms per floor that was just a bedroom with a small kitchen space. Cynthia considered herself lucky, the dorm they got was the biggest dorm on the floor, with six dorm rooms, a small kitchen dining room, a large living room space that the kitchen took up a part of, and a smallish room Bree had converted into a multi-usage room.

The six dorm rooms roomed two people each -except two that roomed three- and each dorm room was different, customized for the 'inhabitants,' the living room was quite spacey with a creamy carpet, a sunset painted on one wall -from Bree- two white couches were tucked into the right back corner, a holo-technology tv that Bree had created a few years ago stood on a stained oak DVD case, a recliner, and DVD case that held all the movies and video games that Bree hadn't converted into virtual reality, SD style memory cards, or holo-technology. So there were only about twenty DVDs for the giant group of theirs -even including those who weren't in this particular dorm. The kitchen was small with a sink, fridge, electric stove, microwave, black countertops, and a handful of cabinets that were up against the walls. Bree's technology consisted of the HoloWatches, HoloTabs, the HoloTv pullouts, a special set of speakers that vibrated the floor and objects to allow dorm members to hear what the speaker was broadcasting better than a normal speaker, a glass-doored cabinet stood tall next to the Holotv and contained special comm line earbuds and thin and light headphones, six HoloTabs, ten virtual reality and gaming visors -a special virtual reality headset crammed into sunglasses- with the special gloves needed to play the games, four HoloDraws -a drawing tablet that had paper that could be absorbed back into it and it could essentially 'scan in' the drawing on the paper- with a few normal pens, and the 3D pens -pens that could use a tiny amount of Bree's main Power Jewel power, allowing easy sculpturing and other 3D art. Overall the dorm was perfect. Bree's tech was the icing on the amazing cake.

Bree suddenly straightened up in Jay's lap and darted over to Cynthia like a rocket, "oh! Ready for my surprise?!" At the last word, everyone stopped talking and the video game was paused, clearly, they all had been waiting for Bree to reveal her dorm surprise.

Cynthia looked startled, hadn't the brunette been absorbed in her game a moment ago? "Sure?" She said, the mystery in her voice slightly audible.

Bree grinned, and everyone looked at her, all of them waiting impatiently. Bree brought up her HoloTab before she pressed a button and spoke. "Everyone, say hello to Blissie! The dorm's AI!" She chirped with a smile, "Blissie can do anything that requires electricity! Holly gave me a tiny bit of her Power Jewel's power so if you ask Blissie to get something she can get it for you if it's out here in the living room or kitchen!"

Everyone stared at her, how in the world did she come up with this stuff?!

"I've been working on her all month so I've ironed out all the glitches and Lion and I have taught her what is and isn't okay!" Bree continued, "say hello Blissie!"

"Hi everyone!" A cheerful but soft-spoken AI's voice spoke up.

Bree smiled proudly and Cynthia chuckled softly, of course, Bree had to make another AI to nearly automate their dorm. If they wanted to anyway.

"Hey Blissie," Cynthia greeted the AI, "it's nice to meet you."

"I'm thrilled to meet all of you, Bree and Lion have told me a lot about all of you!" Blissie responded eagerly.

"All good things I hope," Jay said curtly as he looked over at Bree from his spot on the couch.

Bree smiled sheepishly and he rolled his eyes.

:) :) :)

 _ **(Cynthia is singing a parody of 'Best Day of My Life' that**_ _ **I**_ _ **wrote, look it up it's not of the internet! I own these lyrics so the moderators can't claim I'm using other people's work.)**_

Faint lyrics caught Ray's attention as he walked toward his dorm as they filtered into his ears, "This is gonna be, this is gonna, this is gonna be the best year of our lives... Everything is moving up! Everybody up now! Oo-oo-oo," A tiny smile tugged at the edges of his lips, it had been a while since he had heard another musician. While he had gone to a few concerts over the summer -his friend Jay had given him a ticket when his girlfriend had to cancel going with him, and one of the other girls in Jay's group, who was a singer herself gave him a ticket to his favorite band- he hadn't really heard any music without the speakers, loud instruments, and crazy fans in a while. He hadn't heard this particular song before, which made him wonder who was the composer. Ray emerged from the hallway to see where the singing was coming from. Gathered in the dorm clearing where a whole group of students. Who were all sitting around with a familiar face to Ray singing as she moved around the clearing, pulling students to their feet and smiling encouragingly at them all. "This is gonna be the best year of our lives, Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves." Cynthia finished and the students in the clearing erupted into cheering or laughter, she seemed to have that effect on people with her music.

"Hey, Ray!" Cynthia shooed a group of eagerly chatting ninth graders as she made her way toward the other musician, "how was your summer?" She asked after shooing the loud younger students away from her.

Ray shrugged, "it was okay I guess."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "at least tell me that you're excited to be back," she said with exasperation, amusement faintly gleaming in her blue eyes.

Ray gave an exaggerated sigh, "eh…"

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "honestly," she huffed, "the only person you have a good conversation with is Jay."

"What?" Speaking of Jay, the other black haired teen made his way over to them all, a rather large sized RC car in his arms. "Do I even want to know what you said about me, Cindy?" He asked with a snort.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I was just saying that Ray only really talks with you around."

Jay shrugged, "it's probably because unlike some people, I know what it's like being antisocial."

"Not all of us are hermit crabs like you Jay," Leon ruffled his older brother's hair, still smug about being taller than him.

Jay scowled and glared at his brother, "and not all of us are capable of having an ego as big as yours."

Leon wilted, "sheesh," he complained, "you didn't have to be rude Jay."

Jay rolled his eyes. Then he was nearly knocked over by his girlfriend jumping onto his back. "Ack! Bree!" He complained as he lurched forward slightly and nearly lost his grasp on the RC car.

"Jay's king of the hermit crabs!" Bree giggled, having overheard the last part of the conversation as she snuck up on Jay. "And Ray talks to me too!"

Ray cracked a grin, Bree's bubbly nature was infectious, it was really hard to not smile when she was around. In fact, Jay was the only one who could be around her all the time and not smile constantly.

Jay straightened up as Bree took the RC car from him and he held her up, allowing the brunette to put her head next to his and hang on him from behind. "I'm not a crab, I'm a mystery." he grunted, "there's a difference."

Cynthia's lips twitched into a playful smile, "totally Jay, totally."

Jay scowled at her and glared at her, "your sarcasm is not appreciated."

Leon got over his pout from the ego comment from his brother earlier and grinned as well, "hers is appreciated Jay," he commented with a slightly mischievous smirk, "yours, however, not so much."

"Says the jock who can make a four-course meal but can't use a toaster."

Ray couldn't resist, he grinned and gave a snort of laughter, Jay really was the King of 'Hermit Crabs' and the King of Sarcasm, poor Leon, he couldn't compare to his brother in that aspect.

Leon wilted once more as the others in their group fell into loud laughter.

:) :) :)

Leon blinked the sweat from his eyes, he really needed to convince his sister to cut his hair, he could hardly see when he was playing soccer or basketball! Quickly passing the ball to one of his other teammates, he then flicked his golden bangs out of his face, while he hated doing that -it caused too many girls to stare at him- he really needed to see what was in front of him. As he did so he saw Cynthia dribble up the court for a slam dunk, her height helping her get the extra inches she would need to do it. Despite how he tried to turn his attention away from his friend, he couldn't. While she was always a distraction to him with her love and talent for music, and her appearance and personality, whenever she was playing sports he couldn't resist watching her. He watched as she raced up the length of the court, dodging the other members of their team -that were playing as defense against her- and making her way toward the end of the court, her ponytail swinging behind her as she ran. She jumped and slammed the ball through the hoop. Leon mentally gave himself a shake as the students watching cheered at Cynthia's perfect slam dunk as he tried to return his attention to the game but failed and watched as she gave Ivory a high five.

"Come on Captain!" Brendon yelled to Leon as he ran past him and got the ball from Cynthia to start the next round. "Get your head into the game!" The team was currently split, they were playing a round of basketball with Mike, Ashton, Hazel, Ben, Brendon, Tyler, and Fin against Cynthia, Leon, and Ivory. The point of the game was to strengthen the weaker ones of the team, that and so Leon could prove that he, Cynthia, and Ivory could take down their entire team on their own.

"Watching a certain star player of ours?" Fin asked cheekily as he elbowed Leon. "Does my best friend have a crush on our resident 'Sapphire Beauty?'" he teased with the nickname he and the other members of the basketball team had created from a twist off of one of her school nicknames.

Leon shook his head, "no," he shot indignantly, "I don't have a crush on her Fin, get back to your team!" He huffed, indignant and embarrassed that Fin had caught him staring at his crush.

"But don't you want to go and kiss her?" Fin teased and nudged him some more.

Leon shoved the shorter ginger, "two laps Fin! Now!" He huffed.

Fin cackled mischievously as he started jogging around the basketball court. After nearly tackling Hazel to the ground in an attempt to make her give him a piggy back ride of course.


	4. The Assembly And Ivory's Defense Team

_**~Featherflight 123~**_

 _I agree Fin is a character that I want to see more of :D Ray's Ravenfrost's OC character! :D Haliah? Why Haliah of all characters? I don't think I've had a chapter from her point of view :) The main reason why I write the chapters from their points of view is that it's easier and more natural for me since they are the most developed characters. However, I plan on writing a few chapters from different characters viewpoints like Ivory, Diana, Fin, Hazel, Isa, Hannah, Rose (A new character who will be introduced soon), Braxton, Brendon, and even Tanner (Toadstep)_

 ** _~Jayfeather's Friend~_**

 _A villian? No way! Lion and Blissie are too nice to be villains (plus Bree would melt their circuits or send them to space if they did go evil :P )_ _I know, I forgot to put him in there :P Ray's Ravenfrost's OC and a character I need to input on to the allegiances. Jay's Power Jewel allows him to walk in dreams and manipulate time in short bursts ^_^_

 ** _~Ravenfrost of RiverClan~_**

 _I know, but it's really hard for me to write OCs, hence the three months break in the updates._

 _Soon I think, I struggle writing the OCs like I've told you before so updates are really snow, sorry :(_

 _Yes, I'm going to update soon, this story is difficult to write, take Fighting For Love And Hope, For example, I don't update that one as often as I do Warriors Human Short Stories_

 ** _~Sylverhearte~_**

 _I'm so glad you're writing as well! The world needs more authors and writers! :D You're welcome! I enjoy writing stories and providing the world with some kind of entertainment! :D_

 _In regards to your OC, she looks good though and I'll include her in the next two upcoming chapters, possibly more if I can 'click' with her and do her justice! I'm thinking that maybe Holly's her tutor? Every student in the school has a tutor which changes once every two school years unless asked otherwise. She could be part of Ivory's defense team in the future if you'd like :D although she, like the other OCs, will probably still be a side character, I struggle writing them. (I'll also PM you a sample of writing that contains how I portray her and if it's okay or not)_

 ** _~Silver-Rose Writes~_**

 _Sorry for the delay, I struggle writing the OCs and it drains my inspiration faster than I'd like :(_

* * *

Leon closed his eyes as he entered the auditorium where the roar of students cheering as they waited eagerly for the assembly to start and for Cynthia to introduce the new students through a song and a short speech. _It's great to be home…_ he mused as he reopened his eyes and followed his siblings to a good spot in the upper level of the auditorium's seating. _I love summer with the no classes, school, and waking up early, but I wish I could be here year round._ He half strutted through the aisle, feeling a little cocky since he knew exactly what was going on, and sat down next to his sister who opened a book and began to read, her green eyes quickly going from side to side as she did so. "Oh come on, Holly," He closed his sister's book before leaning back in his chair as Jay and Bree settled into the seats on his other side, "I know you like to read, but can't you put it down for one minute?"

Holly rolled her eyes at him and gave a dignified snort, "Leon, we're waiting for it to begin, I can read while we're waiting. You're just excited for Asher to announce when the basketball tryouts out," a smirk spread over her features, giving her a mischievous expression, "and to see Cynthia sing."

Leon's face pinkened, "so? At least I'm excited about it."

"Who said I'm not excited about the assembly?" Holly reasoned and pulled open her book once again, at which Leon got a clear look at the title, 'Dragons Of Miradon' a fantasy novel he had secretly read.

"Your actions," Leon replied simply and felt tempted to comment about the book, it had been a really interesting book that Cynthia had suggested to him last year. With a really cool hero of a teenage boy growing up having to hide this dog-sized dragon from everyone until he met a group of people like him who had dragons as well. Leon's favorite character had been the main character Lionel and his dragon Spark, Lionel was purely awesome and Spark was a goofy and hotheaded creature that once in the book had gotten struck by lightning and had smirk curling out of his nostrils for weeks afterward. "Anyway, Firen's coming out-" He was cut off by the mentioned man's arrival on the stage.

"Hello, Warriors Academy!" Firen's voice boomed through the cheering, causing the students to roar back their response.

Leon yelled as loud as he could as he joined in on the shout, probably making his brother's ears ring in the process.

"HELLO DEAN FIREN!" The student body shouted nearly in sync.

Leon ignored his brother's annoyed look and leaned forward slightly, looking at his grandfather who was also the head dean of the school and principal of the Thunderous Lightning kids. The students of Warriors Academy were split into four sections, Thunderous Lightning, Swift Breeze, Trickling Stream, and Inky Shadows, mainly so that the school could handle the number of students that were brought in every year. Each principal handled the disciplinary stuff in their section of students and handled schedules, activities, mental health, and overall took care of each of the students. Which was why Leon was convinced that his grandfather was crazy.

"We're back for another year and we are stronger than ever!" Firen's magnified voice could be heard everywhere, one of the special things about the auditorium. "This school year is no different! Every student is allowed to take up to fifteen different classes, and schedules will be finalized this next week!"

Leon saw his sister smile and knew exactly why. Most high school students only took at most ten different classes per semester, but at their school, they didn't have the whole every other day thing, their classes changed usually once or twice every week with two to five ninety minute classes a day and required classes repeated twice a week. So their schedules varied dramatically per person, and their school year was from early August to early June, they were in school for ten months of the year and at home for one and a half for the summer. Leon liked the different setup, he never got bored of any of his classes and him plenty of time for both a social life, a sports life, and even a relationship, if he ever got one. Holly, however, was crazy about it, she took a lot of classes, and enjoyed herself way too much with it all. By the time Leon had tuned back into the assembly, Firen was finishing up his speech.

"For all your new students here on the first level of the auditorium seating we have a special guest and student here at Warriors Academy to talk to you all!" Firen finished up and stood to one side, "please welcome Cynthia Lawson up here with the rest of the staff!"

Leon's amber eyes flickered around the stage, looking for his friend who no undoubtedly was there and was letting the cheering from returning students to quiet down a little before emerging. After all, Cynthia wasn't just an average student, she was famously known by her singer and YouTube name SapphireGleam, a very popular singer and widely known gamer, which made her even more special to the school.

Sure enough, Cynthia jogged up the stairs on one side of the stairs and smiled at them all, "Hello everyone!"

A cheering roar answered her words, Leon and the others of their group of friends amplifying it even more.

"I'm sure you new students are either really confused or are beginning to recognize me," Cynthia said as the cheer quieted enough for her to speak and be heard, "so I'll let the returning students tell you who I am. Who am I Warriors Academy?!"

"SAPPHIREGLEAM!" Came the resounding roar.

Leon was smiling now, he really enjoyed the way that Cynthia integrated the new students into the returning ones. She and her siblings along with Leon and his own had been going to Warriors Academy since they were in third grade, which was a really long time ago.

Cynthia laughed, "that's correct! Isn't it a weird idea that someone who's considered famous goes to school? Cause I don't think so! I'm just like all of you, a student who's learning skills needed for life and the skills we need to no be stupid am I right?"

Leon could tell she was addressing the new students now, easing their nerves at how closely knit most of the students were and reassuring them that they would fit in here.

"There's a place for everyone here," Cynthia continued confidently, "we're a very diverse group of people and yet we all usually get along and enjoy being around everyone even if they're nothing like us." She gestured to the other students, "we've got sports, music, arts, bookworms, nerds, who of which are amazing, the jocks, the popular kids, the antisocial, the quiet, the bubbly, the introverts, the extroverts, and every in-between! Here at this school, we're all kindred spirits no matter what our interests are, what our appearances are, and even what are beliefs are! We're all a gigantic family who work together and help each other out!" She gestured to the new students, "do you believe me?"

A quiet but confident cheer from the new students went out. "YES!" along with a few softer no's.

Leon's smile widened, now Cynthia was going to sing, it was the wrapping up of the assembly now and this would hopefully help those who had been doubtful of her earlier words.

"If you said no then it's okay! Hopefully you'll see that what I said is true," Cynthia looked at Firen who nodded, "but for now I'm gonna wrap up this assembly with a piece I've written for this occasion this year as the staff make their way to the doors and begin to give everyone their keycards if they don't have them!"

The student body cheered again at the singer's words and Leon watched intently as Cynthia's power jewel activated and the instruments required for the piece shimmered into existence behind her and music began to lightly fill the air.

 _ **(A/N: For any moderators about to write me a PM about the lyrics first look it up, it's impossible for the site to be sued because I WROTE THEM for this chapter sure it's a parody, but the lyrics are different. Please let me know if something is wrong.)**_

:)

 _ **(RavenFrost, I brought back Ray for his last main debut, is that okay? I'll probably make him a side character because it's really hard for me to write using characters that aren't mine but I enjoy his character)**_

Ray looked up when the music started, curious about the piece in general. _What's she going to sing now?_ He wondered, noticing how the music was perfectly pitched and tuned. He straightened up in his seat and pulled out the earbuds that had been protecting his ears from the student body's eardrum-shattering cheers. _Does it have something to do with that song she was singing earlier in the dorms?_ He thought curiously before leaning forward so that he could see the stage better and the musical instruments on the stage which shimmered like a mirage behind Cynthia who was standing in front of them all with no mic smiling like her world was perfect when she had the opportunity to sing. Which it probably did. "Lucky duck," he chuckled slightly and leaned back comfortably in his seat once again, but didn't put the headphones in, wanting to hear the singer's song. "Your power jewel can do everything can't it?" he sometimes wished that he had her power jewel. He loved music, it was one of those things that made life full of excitement and not boredom and blandness and so if he had had her power jewel it would've been perfect. Not that he didn't like his own power jewel, he did like it, it just wasn't as cool as saying Bree's or Cynthia's. Although nobody could contend against Jay and Bree's power jewels, together they practically controlled space and time itself.

Cynthia's voice was perfectly pitched when she started singing the lyrics, and Ray closed his eyes, appreciating the music that wasn't tainted by microphones or loudspeakers. " **We have some goals so great and strong, we dreamed so big we broke the world! Woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh, Woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh…"**

Ray recognized the tune, it sounded just like the tune to that song she had been singing in the dorms. _Maybe it is the same one._

" **We reach our minds out to the world, to strive to prove our good worth! Woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh, Woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh…"**

Ray enjoyed music like this, untainted by technology and basically perfect. Although Cynthia's power jewel made it as close to perfect as a human could.

" **We're never gonna look back, woah-oh, never gonna give it up, no! Please don't make us go…"**

The music picked up slightly and Ray now confirmed that it was indeed the song she had been singing earlier.

" **Oo-oo-oo! This is gonna be the best year of our lives! Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves, oo-oo-oo! This is gonna be the best year of our lives! Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo!"**

 _This must be the chorus,_ Ray mused, recognizing the lyrics, _and the song ends with it if I'm correct._

Cynthia broke into the next verse, " **We want to show what we can do, and prove to all that we are true… Woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh, woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh… We invite them all to see, what we can really truly be, woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh, Woah, a-oh, oh-wa, oh-oh…"**

Ray could see why she had written this and chosen to sing it at the assembly, it brought hope and confidence to the atmosphere, helping chase away the last dregs of nervousness and replacing them with a confidence that even Ray could feel.

" **We're never gonna look back! Woah-oh, never gonna give it up! No, please don't make us go!"** The chorus began again, " **Oo-oo-oo! This is gonna be the best year of our lives! Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves, oo-oo-oo! This is gonna be the best year of our lives! Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo!"**

The music then slowed and changed, signaling to the musician of the upcoming bridge in the piece, " **We know its happening inside our very souls, we feel it in our bones! (bones) Our minds are burning so bright, we are up till midnight! I say we show them all (all)"**

At the echoes, Ray could admit that he felt briefly a little jealous that she could create an echo like that without doing more than thinking of the echo itself.

" **Oo-oo-oo! This is gonna be the best year of our lives! Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves, oo-oo-oo! This is gonna be the best year of our lives! Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo!"**

" **This is gonna be, this is gonna, this is gonna be, the best year of our lives… Everything is moving up, everybody up now! Oo-oo-oo! This is gonna be the best year of our lives, Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ves!"** Cynthia finished with a grin and the student body started cheering once again.

Ray's lips quirked into a faint smile, Cynthia's music really did bring a smile to your face.

:) :) :) :) :)

Ivory's leaf green eyes seemed to glow eerily from where she was perched in a tree in front of the dorms building Where everyone was still asleep one week after the assembly. Dawn was slowly approaching, turning her platinum blonde hair a light shade of gold by the pale red, pink, yellow, and orange light beginning to chase away the dark indigo of the night sky. The light caught Ivory's silver, gold, and black power jewel in a way that it gleamed brightly against the dark fabric of her black leather jacket. The silver chain that the jewel hung on matched the lightning and thundercloud shaped ear cuffs that were around the back of the student's ears and the small half hid Bluetooth device she had in one ear. "Braxton, any signs of them coming back for more?"

"Nothing yet," Braxton responded through the group call. "I haven't seen traces of them since they attacked campus at two in the morning, Ivy-Ivory." He responded from where he was sitting in the shadows of the entrance to the STEM building of the campus, his black clothes were perfect for blending into the dark shadows cast by the approaching dawn, and his amber irises looked like cold flames.

Ivory rolled her leaf green eyes if this was what was going to happen when she let Braxton call her by a nickname -Ivy- then she was going to take that option away if he couldn't say her name properly while it wasn't just them and Atol. Who was practically her brother, "Tyler?" She asked the annoying boy that her sister was fond of and gave no response to Braxton's slip of the tongue. This had only been the second time he had messed up in two weeks, so she wasn't worried about it too much.

"Nothing Ivory," Tyler responded right away as if responding faster would get the rebel blonde's approval for dating her twin sister. "No traces of Trakton and his gang." He was stationed next to the art building where he was leaning against a wall in a black leather jacket, a dark green t-shirt, and blue jeans with his dark hair messy and ruffled.

Ivory made a humming noise of thought before she contacted another student. "Brittany?"

"Nothin," Brittany told the rebel from where she was on top of the Social building with binoculars.

"Cynthia?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen anything since the attack earlier," Cynthia responded from where she was perched on the stairs of the Arts building in dark clothing, playing with the hems of her fingerless gloves.

"Holly?"

"It's all clear here Ivory." Holly stated briskly from where she was sitting casually on a window ledge of the students social club building.

"Leon?" Ivory asked the athlete.

"The football field, soccer field, and underground gymnasium are all clear," Leon responded, from where the athlete was monitoring the football field and gymnasium. "I haven't seen anything since two 'oclock."

"Holly?"

"Bree and I haven't seen any attempts at disrupting the school's computer systems since the small skirmish this morning," Holly replied, she was sitting on the roof of the dorm's building, sitting cross-legged with a laptop on her lap and her fingers flying over the keys.

Ivory nodded, "alright. We're clear, go get some sleep, some of us have classes in a few hours. Good luck everyone, today's the first real day of school."


End file.
